This invention relates generally to latching apparatuses for pressing and holding together first and second members and more particularly to adjustable positive latching apparatuses for and a method of latchably pressing and holding together first and second members.
In a military combat environment, there is often the need for easily releasable latches to allow for the quick separation of structural members such as the unlatching of a cabinet door. Additionally, the need exists for positive latching apparatuses which are capable of maintaining the secure and reliable closure of such members. Also, the alignment of one member to the other is often necessary to the proper closure of interfacing members. To further extend the applicability of such latching apparatuses, it is advantageous to have such devices be adjustable in the manner in which they are installed and the degree of compression to which the members are subjected at their common interface. Existing devices, though capable of providing some of these characteristics, typically cannot provide all of these features. Also, for certain naval shipboard applications requiring equipment to be mounted in cabinet type enclosures having latched doors, positive and quick release latching apparatuses are needed to further provide some measure of alignment of one closure member to another to accommodate various types of sealing gaskets. Additionally, in a combat environment or in emergency situations, an easily operable latching device is highly desirable which has a low profile to avoid clothing or other snags while in a locked condition which could unlock the latching device.